dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thunderous Blade
Thunderous Blade,also known as The''' Sword of The '''Thunder Dragon Emperor. '''A Longinus Sacred Gear that holds the soul of Raikou the Thunder Dragon Emperor. As it currently wielded by Diasuke Aozora. Summary After Ddraig and Albion were sealed into sacred gears,Raikou went on a rampage causing thunderstorms on earth,heaven,and the underworld. In order to avenge his arch-rivals,however he soon got attack by factions from the three locations in which led his body being destroyed and sealed into Thunderous Blade. Appearance Thunderous Blade takes an appearance of a double-edged long-sword with sliver blade and blue edge,along with blue crossguard and grip,as the edges of crossguard takes a shape of arrowsheads. Also a blue pommel in the shape of a diamond rhombus. Finally a yellow jewel that located on the center of the crossguard and has dragon inscription onto the fuller of the blade. Abilities Thunderous Blade has the ability to summon or call forth thunder or lighting at the user will as the user can even create artificial lighting or thunder without the use of the sky as the base. One of main abilities of the gear is called '''Kinetic '''an ability similar to Ddraig boost that double the user's power in which strengthens the user's physical capabilities but also strengthens the lighting and thunder abilities as it change colors from yellow to blue every 10-seconds . The second ability is called Absorb an ability similar to Ablion divide that takes opponents power but also magical power by half after coming physical contact and add it to the user every 10-seconds. The third ability known to be called 'Shock Wave '''in which generating enough magical energy within the blade,once upon releasing energy is forms into electrical stock waves that cause highly destructive damage. Weaknesses With Raikou sealed within the Thunderous Blade,its possessors become vulnerable to dragon-slaying magic,swords, and curses as if they themselves were dragons. The continuous use of the Thunderous blade will drain the wielder's stamina to a signifiacant degree as it requires for the wielder to have huge amount of stamina. Announcements *'Kinetic:Double''' the user's power and strengthens the lighting and thunder abilities in every 10-seconds until the user soon reaches his/her physical limit. In the Balance Breaker mode,this ability can be used repeatedly until the user reaches his/her limit *'''Source:To''' release stored up energy for a short period of time.' *'Abosrb:Take the opponents power by half along with their magical power and adds it to the user every 10-seconds.While in balance breaker mode,this ability can be used repeatedly until the user reaches his/her limit. *'Shock Wave:'With enough magical energy stored within the blade,its form into a highly destructive shock waves,upon releasing the stored energy from the blade. *'''Thunder Dragon Over Booster/Balance Breaker:Activates the Scale Mail armor,Thunderous Blade Scale Mail. *'Juggernaut Drive':Activates Juggernaut Drive Forms Thunderous Blade:Scale Mail Thunderous Blade:Scale Mail:Also known as the''' Armor of the Thunder Dragon Emperor,is the balance breaker of thunderous blade which creates a blue dragon armor with yellow jewels that cover the user's body and strengthens its power and abilities. Once active,the user can use kinetic and absorb abilities without the 10-second time limit,this also soon applies to later forms. The armor has a pair of draconic wings on it back as it enables the user for proper flight in battle. Juggernaut Drive '''Juggernaut Drive:Also known as the''' Dragon of Thunder Supremacy',like Boosted Gear,and Divine Divide,Thunderous Blade also has access to this form.This form unleashes the full power of the Thunder Dragon,but the user will lose their sanity and their life will also be devoured' ''' Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items